


Caught in the Act

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Break Up, Caught, Cheating, Crying, Cuddles, Drive to Survive Premiere, Established Relationship, George Finds Out, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, New Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Wanting Answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Lando picks between George and Carlos, however, his secret is about to be rumbled...
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: Falling for your Teammate is not a Good Thing [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530578
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Feelings and Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's the final installment for this series! The plan is to have two chapters so this is chapter one and chapter two will be the aftermath. I have focused on different events such as the GQ Car and the Drive to Survive Premiere. As you can probably tell by the title, a certain event takes place near the end of the chapter. I've tried to make this realistic in terms of Lando's feelings for Carlos and for George which will hopefully be explained more in chapter two but fair warning, chapter two is the final part of this series and it will officially close once it's been posted. This is why I'd like people to request how they want part two to go or any ideas you'd like to see in relation to Lando and his relationship with Carlos as well as his relationship with George. I hope you all enjoy and please leave comments! Thank you all so much for following this series! I'm so thankful for all the comments and kudos I have received, thank you!

It seemed to be the case that George was trying to spend as much time with Lando as possible in between training and ahead of going to Barcelona for pre-season testing. Whilst Lando didn’t mind, it meant that he could spend time with Carlos so he had to try and keep in touch with him in and around training as he knew his teammate would be in the gym too. 

Lando had been spending so much time on the bike, it was nice to get a break and go to the GQ car awards. As much as he loved training, it was good to go to an event and meet people. It was nice to go with George and Billy was going to be there too. He couldn’t believe it when he got to meet Jeremy Clarkson. It was a nice night, a night he wished he could’ve been with Carlos. He took George back to his place and it wasn’t long before they were in bed with George gently kissing all of Lando’s body. It felt good and yet it was too slow, he wanted George to hurry up but George always liked to take his time and make sure he was alright. He panted for breath when they both came down from their high and George cleaned them both up before hauling the duvet over them and cuddled into Lando’s back. 

The next morning, they had breakfast together before George was away back to London for some training ahead of the Netflix premiere that night for Drive to Survive. Before he left, he cupped Lando’s cheek and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

“I’ll see you tonight.” He whispered.

Lando smiled softly and kissed him again then George was out the door and he was left on his own. 

He decided to go out on his bike for a few hours then had lunch and headed to the gym after. It wasn’t long before he was getting ready to be picked up ahead of the premiere. The team had arranged that Carlos and Lando would be travelling together because they had organised for them to meet fans ahead of the premiere. It meant that Lando wouldn’t be able to see George until later on in the night but they had plans to have a meal with their friends after the premiere.

He had just finished putting on his trainers when there was a knock at the door and he knew it was his ride. 

“It’s open.” He called out.

He quickly slanted the curtains in his living room and placed his phone in his back pocket when Carlos appeared in the doorway. The Spaniard was grinning at him. 

“What are you doing here?” Lando asked softly as he made his way towards him. 

Carlos chuckled.

“We have an event to go to, have you forgotten?” He asked cheekily.

Lando rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Carlos, feeling warm as strong arms wrapped around him in turn. 

“I meant, what are you doing in my home?” He asked.

“I’ve come to collect you.” Replied Carlos.

They both admired one another as the gap between them got smaller.

“You look good.” Murmured Carlos.

Lando smiled as the gap closed between them and they kissed softly. Carlos raised a hand to cup the back of Lando’s neck, playing with his soft hair. They nearly jumped out of their skins by the sound of a car horn and Carlos huffed in annoyance before turning back to Lando.

“Suppose we better go.” He mumbled.

Lando shook his head in amusement as he followed Carlos out the door. He forgot that the team was going to be filming him and Carlos for McLaren Unboxed as it was a premiere and so he knew that he would have to be careful around his teammate. They made their way to Woking Train Station to catch the train to London. Once they were in London, they got in a taxi to head to the event. Lando wasn’t even sure when George would be arriving but he was too busy spending time with Carlos and meeting fans to even check. He always enjoyed spending time with Carlos even out of the team setting. People always made comments about the fact that they were like brothers or best friends who got on very well and whilst it was true, many people had no idea about what their relationship was actually like. Lando had to try very hard not to melt at the looks Carlos was giving him at times. They couldn’t do anything there, it was impossible with so many people around and even though Lando knew that Carlos wouldn’t jump on him or anything in public, they had already had a moment when it was the McLaren Christmas party. Lando didn’t have to put on a facade when he was with Carlos, he didn’t do that with George but anything he did with Carlos was completely natural. He stayed by Carlos’ side as they headed to get their pictures taken. His mind felt fuzzy as he wrapped an arm around his teammate’s waist and the Spaniard placed a hand on his shoulder. They were teammates so it was obvious that people would want photos of the two of them. He felt bad knowing he probably wouldn’t get photos with George. He didn’t know where his boyfriend was anyway. Before the premiere started, Lando and Carlos were speaking to Zac and then Andreas and it was when they were speaking to their team principal, that Lando finally saw George. Carlos went to the toilet and Lando watched as George came to sit next to him. His boyfriend gently placed a hand on his back as he asked if he was alright. They engaged in their normal instagram banter for the fans before Carlos returned and George took a selfie of all three of them with Lando feeling slightly uneasy about the whole thing. 

It was somewhat surreal having Carlos sitting next to him as George had to go and move seats. He could feel Carlos’ hand brushing against his leg and he fought to ignore it as he focused on the screen in front of him. 

Lando and Carlos met with George after the premiere was finished and Lando quickly said that he was going to go to the bathroom. He didn’t realise that Carlos had followed him and neither did George as he was too engaged in conversation with Nico once his boyfriend had left. Lando hadn’t long finished in the bathroom and he was looking in the mirror fixing the collar of his blazer when he saw Carlos in the reflection standing behind him. He turned around and looked at the Spaniard who tilted his head in the direction of the cubicle. Lando slowly moved towards it and Carlos followed quickly at the back of him then locked the door as he backed Lando into the wall. 

“Do we really have to go out?” Carlos asked as he kissed along Lando’s jaw.

The young Brit couldn’t enjoy it knowing that his boyfriend was standing in the corridor but as he tilted his head to get away from his teammate’s mouth, it only encouraged him to kiss down his neck. Lando sighed reluctantly and gently pushed Carlos away.

“Yes we have to, it’s been planned for a while.” He said softly.

Carlos sighed and gave Lando a chaste kiss before opening the door. Lando peeked his head around the corner to check that no one there then quickly left the bathroom to head back to his boyfriend. The brunette smiled at him when he saw his boyfriend had returned. Lando relaxed slightly as his boyfriend was still talking to Nico. Carlos returned about a minute later and looked in Lando’s direction although the young driver was purposefully keeping his eyes away from him. Nico bid them all goodnight and so the trio headed out and met with some of their friends before they headed to the Arts Club where they had arranged to have a meal. Lando hung back with George as they facetimed Alex who was going to be running late to meet them. He knew that he couldn’t hang around with Carlos too much when George was around. 

When they arrived for their meal, Lando was nervy as Carlos sat next to George and so he was sitting next to his brother and another friend. He had no idea if Carlos had done it on purpose but he didn’t like it. He felt the need to ignore Carlos who kept looking over in his direction at every opportunity especially when he wasn’t talking to George. Carlos and George cheered when Alex eventually turned up. 

They all enjoyed a nice meal with some great company but Lando could sense that Carlos was playing a game, a dangerous game which he didn’t want to be a part of when George was around. The Spaniard spent most of the night laughing and joking with George and whilst it should be a nice sight given that they both got on well, Lando knew it was much more difficult to handle given his relationship with his teammate. 

As the night went on, most of their friends began to leave one by one until Lando, his brother, George and Carlos were the only ones left. Lando had been aware of the looks Alex had been giving him and Carlos during the meal seeing as his friend had been concerned back in Japan having witnessed the pair sharing a bed. That was before the affair even started and Lando hated being near his teammate when Alex was around as he was scared that he knew. It didn’t help that he was best friends with George either. He knew deep down that if his affair with Carlos came out, he would lose George and Alex. It wasn’t something worth thinking about.

When George went to the bathroom, Lando was left standing awkwardly with Carlos and his brother, Oliver.

“I’m staying at the hotel where we had the premiere. I thought I would treat myself to a night away.” Carlos informed them.

Oliver’s eyes brightened.

“They do have some nice rooms there.” He approved.

Lando tried not to glare at his teammate as he knew he would be getting invited back to said room and he wasn’t impressed that the Spaniard was talking about the room in front of Oliver. They hadn’t gotten up too much in the bathroom back in the hotel and he wanted to spend time with his teammate but he didn’t want Carlos talking about the room where they were likely to do something later. Carlos hadn’t even invited him to the hotel but he knew he was going to be asked and he would have to work out how to get there. He had never been so relieved when George came back. He wandered over to his boyfriend as he left Oliver and Carlos chatting. George smiled at him and placed a gentle hand on his back.

“Come back with me to my apartment? Struan isn’t there.” He murmured.

Lando wrapped an arm around George’s waist as he looked up at him. 

“Can I come over later? Oliver has asked me to go for some drinks.” He lied.

He couldn’t believe how quickly the lie entered his head but he figured that it was the only way of getting to see Carlos. It would look suspicious if he just abandoned his boyfriend to leave with Carlos so he knew he had to improvise slightly. George smiled at him softly and leaned in closely to whisper into his ear.

“I’ll be waiting.” 

Lando got shivers as George sent him and wink then said goodnight to Oliver and Carlos who were still chatting. They finally managed to break their conversation as they wished George goodnight. Lando eventually headed back over and made his way to his brother’s side.

“What are you guys doing now? I think I’m going to head back to the hotel. I need to facetime my family.” Carlos asked curiously.

Lando swallowed nervously as the Spaniard looked directly at him.

“Ollie and I are going out for a few more drinks then I’m going to head out to George’s.” He explained.

Carlos could tell that something was up when Ollie glanced over in his brother’s direction but immediately laughed and wolf whistled at the mention of his brother going back to George’s. Lando just rolled his eyes and elbowed his brother. The two brothers missed the jealous look on Carlos’ face but he fixed a smile on his face when they turned back to look at him. 

“I better get going, I just remembered I have a taxi booked.” He said.

The two brothers wished his goodnight before Ollie turned to look at his brother, suspiciously. 

“We’re going out for drinks are we?” He asked, frowning.

“What’s wrong with that?” Lando asked, casually.

Ollie shook his head but let Lando walk him out of the Arts Club and towards the closest bar. As they settled down for a drink, Ollie looked at Lando.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Lando asked, confused.

“You didn’t sit next to George at dinner.” Ollie said.

“I don’t have to sit next to him all the time besides, Carlos sat down before me.” Lando defended.

“Carlos kept on glancing over at you.” Ollie pointed out as he sipped his drink.

Lando tried not to look startled but he was aware that his brother was suspicious now. 

“Is that a problem?” He asked. 

Ollie frowned.

“Is there something going on?” He questioned, uncertainly.

Lando felt sick. 

“What do you mean?” He tried not to sound nervous. 

“You’re with George and I’m sure Carlos knows this. If he likes you, he needs to back off.” Ollie said bluntly.

Lando tried not to gulp and distracted himself but taking a large sip from his drink. 

“Are you happy with George?” Asked Ollie, curiously.

His brother nearly glared at him.

“What’s with the 20 questions?” He asked impatiently.

Ollie sighed. 

“I’m just concerned that maybe it’s going to cause issues if Carlos likes you because you and George are great together and I know that you and Carlos are good friends but it can’t be anything more.” 

Lando felt sick again. His brother clearly thought George was the one and was only part way to the truth when it came to Carlos. He knew he had some serious thinking to do because it wasn’t fair on George, he was cheating and his boyfriend was perfect. Then there was Carlos, who clearly liked him before Lando fell under his spell. He couldn’t tell his brother, he just couldn’t.

“Look, everything is fine. George and I are doing great and Carlos and I are fine, we’re just friends.” Lando put an end to the conversation.

Ollie couldn’t tell if his brother was telling the truth or not but he stopped asking questions about Carlos and George, instead he asked about season testing that was coming up soon. Lando was glad for the change in topic because he was lying. Carlos wasn’t just his friend, he was becoming more than that. When Ollie finished his drink, he reached round the side of his chair to pick up his jacket and looked back at his brother. 

“I think it’s time to head home, I’ll order us a taxi.” He said. 

Lando shook his head as he too finished his drink.

“I’m going to have another drink, you head home though if you want.” He said gently. 

Ollie put his jacket on.

“Are you sure?” He checked.

Lando smiled at him and nodded. Ollie called for a taxi and waited with Lando until it arrived. He left his brother once it appeared and Lando headed back to the bar to order another drink. He was aware that he was avoiding the problem, he really should go to George’s apartment but he was being pulled to go and see Carlos. This really couldn’t go on. He knew he was just digging a hole for himself and if everything fell apart, he had no one to blame but himself. When he was about half way through his drink, he messaged Carlos.

What is your room number?

He took another sip of his drink and picked his phone up when it buzzed a few minutes later.

Room 33

Lando called for a taxi and the caller stated that it would arrive in 10 minutes. That meant 10 minutes of thinking about the current situation that he was stuck in. When 10 minutes did eventually pass, he had finished his drink and headed outside. He paid the driver when he arrived outside the hotel and he took a deep breath as he headed inside. No one noticed his arrival and thankfully no one questioned why he was there again without a reservation as he searched for Carlos’ room. He managed to find Room 33 and he knocked gently on the door.

Carlos was slightly surprised when there was a knock at the door and he smirked to himself when he realised it must be Lando. The young Brit hadn’t actually told his teammate when he would be arriving but considering he had asked for the room number, Carlos was sure he would make an appearance. He slowly made his way towards the door and opened it, smiling softly as he realised it was in fact Lando who had knocked. His young teammate let himself in as Carlos closed the door and backed the Brit into the wall.

“Hey, there.” Carlos murmured.

Lando looked at Carlos’ lips before settling back on his eyes. His teammate tilted his head and brushed his nose against his and cupped his cheek then pulled him in for a kiss. Lando sighed into it as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Carlos. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened and tongues battled against one another. They drew apart for air before closing the gap once more. Moans filled the room as Carlos kissed along Lando's jaw then down his neck. The young Brit laughed at his teammate who struggled to get his blazer then his fleece off without removing his lips from his skin. Lando ended up hauling his t-shirt off himself seeing as Carlos was having difficulty. The Spaniard grabbed Lando's hand and pulled him in the direction of the bed. Lando crawled onto it to rest against the pillows and giggled as Carlos followed him. When Carlos was hovering over him, Lando's eyes darkened with arousal as the older driver leaned down to kiss him. Carlos' lips moved down Lando's neck then he moved to suck one of Lando's nipples. The young Brit gasped as Carlos moved to suck his other nipple. His breathing became ragged as Carlos moved further down the bed so that he was staring at the zip on Lando's trousers. Carlos moved off the bed and removed Lando's trainers and socks then scrambled to get back on. He slowly undid the button on Lando's trousers then pulled down the zip before slowly pulling them down Lando's legs along with his boxers. Carlos licked his lips then slowly kissed down Lando's cock. The Brit could feel himself getting hard and he placed a hand in Carlos' dark hair as he tried to control his breathing. 

"Carlos." Lando moaned. 

His teammate pulled back to smile smugly at him before he took Lando's cock in his mouth. Lando felt like he was on fire. Everything was too much and not enough all at once. He knew he was about the come and stuttered as he tried to get his teammate's attention. 

"Going to come." He whimpered. 

Carlos didn't move his lips as he swallowed every last drop of Lando's come and licked his lips again. He shifted on the bed to lie beside Lando who was panting for breath. The Spaniard smirked as he knew he had left that effect in Lando. When Lando regained his breath, he moved closer to Carlos who lifted a hand to run through Lando’s hair. He closed the gap as if to kiss Carlos then pulled back and he smiled as the Spaniard whined. He pushed Carlos down onto the bed so that he was lying on his back then crawled on top of him so he was straddling his thighs. Slowly, one by one, he undid the buttons on Carlos’ shirt, batting his hand away when he tried to help. Carlos lifted himself off the bed slightly so he could take the shirt off and brushed his lips against Lando’s when they were close. He moved to lie down again and he closed his eyes as Lando set about kissing his neck then towards his stomach. His eyes snapped open when Lando quickly undid the button on his trousers and managed to pull them down along with his boxers in one go. Lando wrapped his fingers around his teammate’s cock as the Spaniard moaned at the action. He whined when Lando removed his fingers but sighed deeply when a mouth wrapped around it instead. Carlos’ fingers grabbed onto the bed sheets as his knuckles turned white. It wasn’t long before Carlos could feel his release coming and he warned Lando.

“So close, fuck. Lando.” He shouted frantically.

Lando nearly choked as Carlos came in his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could before looking over at Carlos who was sweating and looked exhausted.

“Baby.” Carlos murmured as he closed his eyes.

Lando smiled as he wiped a hand across the back of his mouth. He then slowly made his way to the bathroom to get a wet cloth so he could wipe up the mess on the bed before going back to dump the washcloth near the sink. Upon his return, he slowly made his way around the room, picking up clothes and putting them on as he tried to make himself presentable. Carlos blearily opened his eyes as he looked for his teammate. 

“What are you doing?” He asked sleepily.

Lando looked over to see what Carlos was now under the covers but they were only covering half of his chest. 

“I need to go and see George.” Lando said quietly. 

Carlos huffed as his eyes closed again.

“Stay with me.” He encouraged.

Lando snorted.

“You know I can’t.” He mumbled. 

When he had finished getting changed, he sat down on the side of the bed to put his trainers back on. He wasn’t aware that Carlos had his eyes open again and was watching him. As Lando moved to get up off the bed, Carlos grabbed his arm so that his teammate had to put a hand on his chest to stop him from landing face first onto the bed. They gazed into one another’s eyes. Carlos wrapped an arm around Lando’s waist as he pulled him down to kiss him softly. The kiss only lasted a minute as Lando pulled back and looked down at Carlos. 

“I’ve really got to go.” He insisted.

Carlos huffed again but eventually let go and winked at Lando as the Brit headed out of the room. 

When Lando was sitting in the back of the taxi on his way to George’s, he couldn’t help but think he should’ve taken the Spaniard up on his offer to stay. It was too late for that now. Once he was standing in front of the door to George’s apartment, he knocked sharply and the door opened to reveal George wearing a puma jumper and jogging trousers. The brunette grabbed Lando’s hand and pulled him into the apartment. He backed Lando against the wall like Carlos had back in the hotel. He gently cupped Lando’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. When they pulled back for air, George led Lando to his bedroom and the young driver was left wondering if he was doing the right thing. 

George collapsed on top of Lando as they both panted for air. He slowly pulled out of his boyfriend then slumped down on the bed, completely out of it to notice Lando moving to clean them up. When Lando settled back into the bed, George gathered him up in his arms and kissed his forehead.

“Love you.” He whispered as he drifted into sleep.

Lando didn’t reply. He couldn’t. 

Several days later and Lando was sitting in his apartment on his own having refused to see either George or Carlos. He couldn’t think and he knew there had been plenty of time to think about what he was going to do. It took many hours of thinking and concluding but he eventually came to a decision. 

A couple of days before McLaren were due to release the 2020 car, Lando messaged Carlos to tell him he had to see him. Lando spent the day pacing around the living room. 

There was a knock at the door. Lando quickly moved and went to open it. Carlos smiled as he came face to face with his teammate but a frown fell on his face as Lando wasn’t smiling at him.

“We need to talk.” Lando said, seriously.

Carlos was worried as he followed Lando into his apartment. He sat down nervously on the couch as Lando refused to look at him as he played with his fingers. 

“Lando, what’s wrong?” Asked Carlos, softly.

The Brit sighed.

“I’ve been thinking. Thinking a lot, actually.” Lando explained.

Carlos tilted his head.

“About what?” He questioned.

Lando sat down on the couch but made sure there was a gap between himself and Carlos.

“About us.” Said Lando, honestly. 

Carlos swallowed nervously as he waited for Lando to continue. 

“I didn’t think I could do this. Be with George and have a relationship with you but I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I’ve realised that I want to be with you. You are the one I think about all the time, I miss you when you’re not with me. The sex, everything we do together is amazing and I can’t get enough. You’re my best friend, Carlos, but I want more. I want to wake up beside you everyday, I want to travel to Spain with you. I want everything with you.” Lando rambled.

Carlos looked at him in amazement. When he had first kissed Lando back in Singapore, Lando was in a happy relationship with George. Things had clearly changed. His teammate liked him as much as he liked him. He knew deep down that what they were doing wasn’t fair on George but he couldn’t hide his feelings. Everything had now come true for him. Lando wanted him and he had gotten his wish. He couldn’t believe it.

“Are you serious?” He asked in disbelief.

Lando laughed.

“I’m serious, Carlos. I want you, if you’ll have me.” He said softly.

Carlos laughed and moved closer to Lando as he placed a hand on his knee. 

“I’ll have you whenever you want. I can’t believe you’ve chosen me.” He said happily. 

Lando leaned in to rest their foreheads together. They smiled at one another. Carlos cupped the back of Lando’s neck then closed the gap between them. Lando grabbed onto the front of Carlos’ jumper as he kissed his teammate. Carlos sucked Lando’s bottom lip and felt high as the Brit gasped. He deepened the kiss as he swiped his tongue along Lando’s top lip, seeking entry which was immediately granted.

The two teammates were too focused on each other’s lips that they didn’t hear the front door opening or the sound of someone approaching. They did however, hear the sound of a voice they recognised well and it was only when they heard the words:

“What the fuck?” 

They sprang apart and they immediately felt sick as they came face to face with George staring down at them with a mixture of shock and anger.


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando tells George about his relationship with Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the final installment and the last part to this series! Thank you so much to everyone for their comments and for your support! I understand that this probably isn't the ending that many people were looking for but I have tried my best. Also, I have written George in an angry and impatient way which is know is not normal as probably many people haven't seen him angry. This chapter raises certain questions like, how will George react to Lando and Carlos in the paddock in the future? How will Lando's parents react to their son's new relationship? Will George's parents confront Lando? If anyone would like to see any of these scenarios, please let me know and I will be happy to write them for you. Hope you all enjoy and please leave any comments!

Lando couldn’t look at George and he couldn’t look at Carlos either. He knew that George was probably hurt and angry with him, he had spent so much time focusing on Carlos that he hadn’t actually thought about how he was going to break up with George. Now that was taken out of his hands, he didn’t know how to respond. 

George was glancing between Carlos and Lando. He couldn’t believe what he had seen. His boyfriend was kissing Carlos, his own teammate! His mind went into overdrive wondering how long this had been going on for, clearly something was being kept from him. He didn’t know what to think but he was hurt, disgusted, angry and in some ways, embarrassed too.

Carlos looked down at Lando’s sofa. He couldn’t look at George, he couldn’t maintain eye contact with him. He got on well with the younger driver and he had been too busy pining after Lando, that George had been left in the midst. There was a part of him that felt guilty that George had to walk in on them but then it meant that Lando didn’t have to worry about telling George about their affair. He didn’t like the word but it was true. Lando hadn’t actually told him if he had told George, he had just said that he had chosen him. It was clear though that George now know about them and even if Lando had just broken up with George, the young brunette knew that Carlos had feelings for Lando since they had been caught kissing. 

For a while nobody moved but then it just made George angry as he glanced back between Lando and Carlos.

“What the hell is going on?” Asked George, slowly.

Finally, Lando looked up at his boyfriend and he really wished he hadn’t. He could tell that George was furious and he had every right to be.

“George, I’m sorry.” Murmured Lando.

George glared at the young Brit.

“Is that all you’ve got to say?” He asked, angrily.

“I don’t know what else to say.” Replied Lando, scared.

It wasn’t normal to see George angry and Lando didn’t like it. He hadn’t anticipated George’s reaction but then he hadn’t planned for his boyfriend to walk in on him with Carlos.

“Tell me that it was a mistake, it was just a one time thing.” Said George, calmly.

Lando began to feel flustered. He couldn’t pretend anymore but he wasn’t sure he wanted to have this conversation with George in front of Carlos but he clearly wanted answers. 

George kept his eye on Lando as he decided to ignore Carlos. He could tell by the kiss and the way that his boyfriend interacted with the Spaniard in general that this was probably not just a random kiss and that something had been going on. He felt stupid. They had clearly been together behind his back. They were close friends, close teammates, how could he be so oblivious. Tears began to fill his eyes. He couldn’t think straight.

“Lando.” He whispered.

Lando looked away in shame. Carlos wanted to comfort him, having put more distance between himself and his teammate the minute George interrupted them but he didn’t dare move with George standing in front of him. 

George wanted answers but it was clear that he wasn’t going to get any at that moment in time and without saying a word, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. It wasn’t until Carlos gasped that Lando finally looked up and caught a glimpse of George leaving.

“George!” He shouted frantically.

His boyfriend didn’t answer, the only reply was the sound of the front door slamming shut. 

Lando quickly got up off the couch and raced to the front door to grab a pair of shoes. He ignored Carlos who was calling his name behind him. By the time he had got his trainers on, Carlos was now standing in front of him.

“Where are you going?” Asked Carlos, concerned.

“I need to talk to him, Carlos. I have to explain.” Rambled Lando, nervously.

Carlos sighed.

“Do you really think that now is the best time?” He questioned, impatiently.

“When do you want me to do it?” Lando shot back, angrily.

Carlos took a step back and Lando tried to calm his breathing. His heartbeat was going at hundred miles per hour and he needed to stop and think because he couldn’t talk to George like this. 

“I’m sorry, alright. I am but I have to speak to him.” Said Lando, softly.

Carlos nodded and moved closer to his teammate.

“I should’ve spoken to him before I messaged you. This isn’t fair on him. Fuck.” Said Lando, frustratedly.

Carlos took pity on the young man and he carefully wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Hey.” 

Lando gazed into Carlos’ eyes.

“You can go and call him later, give him space.” 

Lando shook his head and he moved away from Carlos to go and find his car keys. Carlos sighed when Lando came back into the hallway. The young Brit looked stressed.

“I need to talk to him.” Lando whispered.

Carlos nodded in understanding, well aware that he wasn’t going to be able to change his mind.

“Do you want me to go with you?” He asked.

Lando knew for a fact that it would not be a good idea to have Carlos and George near each other. He was aware in the back of his head that things were going to be so awkward and complicated in the paddock now. He bit back a sarcastic remark but he knew he had no one to blame but himself for this mess.

“No it’s fine, I’ll go to his apartment. Hopefully, he’ll be there. I’ll call you later.” He responded, gently.

Carlos leaned in and kissed him on his forehead, not knowing if he would be annoying Lando by kissing him. The young Brit gave him a small smile before he left the apartment and headed out to his car. 

As Lando drove to London, he couldn’t help but wonder what he was actually going to say to George. Carlos was right, he should’ve waited. He probably still wouldn’t have planned anything, he knew he had messed up. He knew he should concentrate on driving and not on George or Carlos so he turned the radio on. 

Eventually, he found himself parked outside George’s apartment. He knew that George was there because he was directly parked in front of his boyfriend’s Mercedes. He felt sick. When he worked up the courage to leave the car, he couldn’t open the door and he ended up sitting there for a long period of time. He knew that Struan’s car wasn’t there so thankfully he would only have to deal with George. It sounded selfish but he didn’t want anyone else to be involved in the conversation and he knew that Struan would take George’s side immediately. He had every right to but Lando knew that he would do it without knowing what was going on. 

Lando then began to think that George must’ve driven home quickly because he had left not that long before Lando. He knew that George would be angry but they had to have this conversation. If Lando put it off, George would never get answers. Lando was beginning to wonder if George would regret demanding answers. He slowly stepped out of the car. It was now or never and he couldn’t sit in his car on the street all day. Hesitantly, he made his way to George’s apartment. He rang the doorbell and waited. No one came to the door and he rang it again. It made Lando nervous, George’s car was parked outside so surely he was in unless he had gone for a walk. Lando was hoping that he was inside though. Eventually, the door opened but when George realised who it was, he tried to slam the door shut. Lando knew what George was going to do, as he would’ve done it himself so he quickly moved his foot to block the door closing. George rolled his eyes and walked back into his apartment. Lando nervously closed the door behind him and walked into the hallway to find George. The tall brunette was standing by the window in his living room. He was wearing an oversized hoodie as the sleeves covered his hands. His eyes were bloodshot and Lando could tell that he had been crying, not that he had expected anything else. The young Brit was staring at George, now that he was here, he didn’t know what to say. He made sure to keep some space between himself and the brunette as he didn’t want to make George angry, although he was already past that stage.

“How’s your day going, George? Yeah, alright. Until I find my boyfriend kissing his own teammate. Tongue down his throat and everything.” Mumbled George, sarcastically. 

Lando swallowed hard. George finally turned and looked across the room at him.

“Did you enjoy it?” He asked.

Lando stayed silent, he didn’t know what to say.

“Did you enjoy it?” Repeated George, impatiently.

“George, please.” Whispered Lando.

George let out a huff. 

“When did this start?” He asked.

Lando frowned and George shook his head in disbelief.

“This can’t just be a one time thing, you and Carlos are too close. I can’t believe how stupid I’ve been.” He said, sadly.

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Replied Lando, quietly.

That wasn’t true, he didn’t know what George wanted to hear but he knew that he didn’t want every single detail.

“The truth!” Shouted George.

Lando flinched. It wasn’t natural for George to be angry and now he wished someone else was there with them. He opened his mouth and then closed it as he looked over at George. Something had to be said, George was looking both upset and angry at once.

“Carlos kissed me in Singapore and I’ll admit it freaked me out but I just ignored him to begin with. It wasn’t until we started spending more time together, I mean I know he’s my teammate but there were times where he came to visit me when you weren’t around. I tried to keep my distance from him, I swear. I know it’s not an excuse but I couldn’t help it. He makes me feel happy and he’s one of my best friends.” Rambled Lando.

George gave him a look.

“If you weren’t happy with me, you could’ve said something.” He murmured.

“I was happy with you! It was just the fact that he was with me all the time, we have to spend time together because we’re teammates but I hadn’t expected things to escalate like this. I never wanted to hurt you.” Lando stuttered.

George scoffed.

“Bit late for that.” He mumbled.

Lando began to nervously play with the sleeves of his jumper.

“When did it start?” 

Lando was confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked, quietly.

“When did you start developing feelings for him?” Questioned George, impatiently.

“Mexico or Abu Dhabi.” Muttered Lando.

George frowned. 

“That’s not an answer!” He said, annoyed.

Lando ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“We kissed in Mexico! He was comforting me after I was moping about and we kissed. I liked it, alright, but I felt guilty and I ignored him after that then he wouldn’t leave me alone. I was so confused, George! I tried to ignore it but I was beginning to have feelings for Carlos and he cares for me. You do as well but it’s just different with him. Then you stayed in Abu Dhabi with Aleix and it made me jealous because you had already been to Los Angeles with your friends and I was left at home!” 

George huffed a breath.

“You said you were fine with me going to Los Angeles! You said it was fine to go home on your own whilst I stayed in Abu Dhabi? How was I supposed to know if you weren’t happy?” He asked, angrily.

“Maybe I lied!” 

George placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at the ground. Lando took in a deep breath as he tried to calm down.

“Have you had sex with him?” 

Lando winced at the question. George glared at him.

“Yes.” Murmured Lando.

“Once, twice? Do I really want a number?” Asked George, ironically.

Lando closed his eyes.

“George, please.” He whispered.

“Do you love him?”

Lando’s eyes snapped open. George was no longer glaring at him but instead he had tears in his eyes. He was looking at him, clearly waiting for an answer. Lando blushed but he remained silent. George turned his back on him as he folded his arms across his chest as he stared out of the window. 

“I think you better leave.” George said, quietly.

Lando didn’t know if he should stay and explain more but clearly George had had enough.

“George, I don’t think we’ve finished this conversation.” He said, hesitantly.

“No, we’re finished. I can’t listen to this anymore, Lando. You cheated on me with your teammate! I know I’ve not always been there but if you weren’t happy, you should’ve spoken to me. Go and be with Carlos, he’s one lucky guy.” Said George, softly.

Lando stared at George’s back. They weren’t finished, how was he going to face George in the paddock? How would George be around Carlos? He didn’t really want to know. 

“George-”

“Please, Lando. Just go, it’s over. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.” Said George, tearfully. 

Lando’s heart broke when he heard George’s response. As much as it pained him, he complied and left the room and left George behind on his own as he headed out to the car. George couldn’t watch Lando leave and the minute the front door closed, he raced out of the room and headed towards his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

It was a long drive home for Lando. He couldn’t stop replaying his conversation with George in his head. The brunette was devastated and rightly so but Lando should’ve told him. He cursed. Everything was such a mess. It got him thinking. Was it right for him and Carlos to be together when he had literally just split up with George? He couldn’t stay away from the Spaniard so even if he wanted to keep away from him, experience had shown that Carlos would seek him out. There was no point. As he turned up at his apartment, he could tell that Carlos was still there as the car was parked outside like it had been earlier. He made his way inside and Carlos rushed to meet him. Lando broke down on the spot and Carlos immediately moved closer to wrap his arms around the young Brit.

Alison and Stephen Russell had not long finished their dinner when the doorbell rang. Alison frowned as she looked up at the clock, who could it be? Stephen motioned for her to get the door as he began to clear the plates away. Nothing could prepare Alison for what was about to happen. As she opened the door, she came face to face with her youngest son, George. She looked at him with wide eyes. He had red and puffy eyes and his hair was a mess like he had run a hand through it multiple times. Alison could tell that something was wrong, George normally called ahead if he was visiting, he had never turned up unannounced. Before she could say anything, George let out a sob and Alison’s heart broke.

“Oh, darling.” 

She pulled her son into her arms, tightening her grip as George sobbed into his mum’s shoulder.

Later that night, Lando and Carlos were cuddled together in Lando’s bed. The Spaniard had barely moved from his teammate’s side when he had returned home. He was aware that people were going to ask questions about him and Lando when they found out they were now together. He didn’t really want to think about it. Lando hadn’t mentioned what had happened in George’s apartment but all Carlos could assume was that Lando and George were now finished. He leaned down to kiss Lando’s temple as he felt the young Brit drift off to sleep. His dream had come true, George had been hurt because of it but he now had what he wanted. He just didn’t want to face the consequences of his actions as he knew deep down that Alex and George’s family would probably have something to say about it. 

Meanwhile, Alison was running a hand through her son’s hair as he slept restlessly. George hadn’t said much when he eventually calmed down but all his parents knew for now was that Lando had cheated on him with Carlos. Both of them were angry and upset. Lando and Carlos had hurt their son and they wanted answers. Stephen watched on as his wife kissed George on his forehead before she carefully got up from the bed and left the room with him. He sighed as he looked at his wife.

“What are we going to do?”


End file.
